Crazy!
by Gbaby808
Summary: Another story in my little series of Roy as a kid fics. He sees dead people, and everyone thinks he's nuts. Is he? Or is something else going on?


Crazy

_What happens when Roy starts seeing the ghosts of his parents? A sister who thinks he's gay, a brother who just wants to help (and thinks he on crack…), two confused friends, and a neighborhood that thinks he's insane! Yikes! What's a guy to do? Read on!_

Ordinary day. Nothing strange at all. Roy was walking home from school with his two best friends, Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. They all lived in the same neighborhood, so none of them ever walked alone. It was about 5:30 PM, and the street lamps were on. They had all volunteered to help decorate the school for this quarter's big spirit week.

"I don't get spirit weeks. I mean, what's the point?" wondered Jean, aloud.

"Me neither. All we do is look like everyone else for five days. There really is no point in spirit week. But at least we get easy extra credit from it! Right!?" replied Riza.

"Excellent point!" responded Jean.

"Hmm. Roy. Your kinda quiet. Are you okay?" asked Riza.

"What are they doing here?…." whispered Roy, to him self.

"Roy?" asked Riza. No answer.

"Dude! Your pants are on fire!" yelled Jean. No reaction. Riza gave Jean a look that screamed _what the heck? _Roy stared at the ground, apparently very deep in thought. Riza was about to try and get his attention by tripping him, when a lamp post got to him first. He stopped with a metallic and hollow _tonk! _Riza and Jean laughed as Roy picked himself up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! Yeah, laugh it up guys! But it's the pole's fault!" growled Roy.

"Oh, yeah. Those poles just jump out at ya!" replied Riza.

"What's up, Roy? Foreign creatures take over your brain or something?" asked Jean, jokingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy, blankly.

"Uh, this." replied Jean, as he reenacted Roy walking, then crashing into an imaginary pole. "That."

"Oh. I was just thinking." replied Roy.

"About what. Must be big for you to get all possessed." said Riza.

" I was just wondering why I keep seeing my mom and dad." sighed Roy.

"Your mom and dad? But they're dead. This is so Sixth Sense!" said Jean.

"Roy. You must be stressed. To much homework? Demon sister? What is it?" asked Riza.

"I'm not stressed! I am seeing them!"

"Roy. You're going a little overboard. Just take a break. Relax tonight. Your brain is probably just so overwhelmed with something, that you're imagining things." said Riza.

"What are you, a physiatrist?!" asked Roy.

"No. But it's starting to sound like you need one." replied Riza.

"Are you calling me crazy?" asked Roy. The head now arrived at Roy's front door, but did not go in. They just argued. And argued and argued……

"No. You call it insanity, I call it stress."

"Stop with the psychiatric stuff already!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well it's NOT helping!" Jean just stood there, watching the two of them yell. The two continued to argue, when the door quietly opened. Jean was the only one who noticed. And no just because he was standing right next to it. Gavin stepped outside.

"So that's the loud yelling I've been hearing." whispered Gavin to Jean.

"Yup." whispered Jean.

"Lover's spat, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Gavin and Jean watched the couple argue.

"Okay, okay. Stop the yelling, you two love birds." said Gavin, finally deciding to intervene. "I'm sure love will find a way."

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!!!!!" yelled Roy and Riza.

"I have to go. Bye." said Riza, running off, towards her house.

"Me too. See ya Roy." said Jean, as he too left for his house.

Later that night, Roy was in his room.

"Man. I'm so not crazy… Wait. Why am I talking to myself. Oh crap. AGH." Roy mumbled.

"Aw… He's talking to himself." said a voice.

"Who's there?" gasped Roy. He turned around to see his parents, only kinda white and see though-y. "Holy crap."

"Language, mister." said his (can I say father? I guess I will.) father.

"Yes sir." replied Roy. "Whoa! Wait a minute. What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be busy being dead?"

"That's why we're her." said his mother.

"Uh… huh…." replied Roy.

"We never left earth. We're kind of. Stuck." said his father.

"Stuck?…." asked Roy.

"We're stuck on earth because our death was never brought to justice." said his mother.

"Justice? But it was a car accident, wasn't it?" wondered Roy.

"No." said Roy's father bluntly. So here begins the explanation of their death. (I am not going to put the dialogue, but you will find out the truth later in the story. So you'll just have to wait!) Roy was talking to his parents, when Gavin peeked into his room. What he saw was interesting. His brother talking to nothing.

"Uh, Roy? Who are you talking to?" asked Gavin.

"Gavin! Uh…."

"Oh, I get it! I see what this is about." said Gavin, as he put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"You know?!"

"Of course! I totally get it. You have an imaginary friend!" Roy had a sweat drop.

"No, Gavin. I don't have an imaginary friend."

"Really. I am SO relieved. I've been reading, and studies show that this type of behavior at your age could lead to a serious problem."

"I was talking to mom and dad." Gavin stopped mid-smile.

"Mom and dad? Are you on crack or something?" asked Gavin.

"What?!" screamed Roy.

"Your acting really freaky. If you act normal now, I'll forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great! Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gavin."

"Oh, one more thing. Don't ever do drugs. They mess with your mind. Badly. Trust me!" Roy gave him a big blank stare. "Uh, is that Sara calling? Coming Sara!" suddenly, Sara passed by the doorway.

"I wasn't calling you, freak." said Sara.

The next morning at breakfast, things started to get weird. Everyone was eating, when Roy suddenly got up and grabbed his backpack.

"What now? Do you see dead people again?" asked Gavin, jokingly.

"Yeah, I do." replied Roy, running for the back door.

"I was kidding. No wait Roy! Watch out for the-" started Gavin. SLAM! "Glass sliding door…" Roy lie there on the floor, got up, opened the door and ran out.

"God. Why was I born related to idiots like you two." sighed Sara.

"We may be idiots, but we're YOUR idiots!" replied Gavin. Sara sighed again.

At school, things just got worse. He got in trouble like, 5 times for leaving class, on top of a few other things. In science, he ran off, during history, he ran off and kinda accidentally ran into the girl's bathroom, after P.E., he ran out of the locker room, not quite fully dressed… Don't worry! He's got boxers on! The principal considered that a "form of streaking."

The school had to call Gavin to come and have a conference with him. They also questioned his parenting skills, when he quickly replied "But I'm not his dad, I'm his brother." The teachers recalled how he was a trouble maker during his middle school years, and that this behavior could be rubbing off onto Roy. Gavin stated that he was stupid then. One of the teachers that had completely despised him called him a stupid, good for nothing riffraff. Gavin replied that he was not stupid, and that he was an advanced placed student in his college. The teacher asked him to prove his brilliance, so he recited the entire periodic table. In exact order.

That night, Gavin gave his little brother a serious talking to. This resulted in an argument with lots of yelling. Roy was yelling something like that he wasn't crazy, and that what he was seeing was real. Gavin yelled something about self-control, and Roy's immaturity. Roy snapped.

"I am not going crazy dammit! I really am seeing their spirits! No one ever believes me!" yelled Roy.

"Calm down, dammit! Your acting like a total psychopath!" roared Gavin. He grabbed his brother's arms tightly. Roy responded by grabbing his brother's shirt, pulling them towards each other. The tension was so thick, that it was amazing that neither of them bit the other's nose off or something… Sara walked into the room, only to see her brothers in a very bizarre looking scene. They both looked at her. Gavin let go.

"SHE KNOWS!" gasped Roy, as he ran out of the room.

"I knew one of you was bound to be homo, but who knew you two would be homo together." said Sara.

"Do I look like a homosexual, incestuous pedophile to you?" asked Gavin flatly.

"Frankly, I don't know what to think anymore." replied Sara, sarcastically. As Sara walked away, smiling, Gavin was doing that thing where you're all pissy, and you kinda look like you're trying to strangle something. His teeth were gritted, as he glared at his younger sister.

Meanwhile, Roy, Riza and Jean were in Gavin's car, with Roy at the wheel. He had stolen Gavin's keys and gathered his friends to help.

"Roy. It's against the law and stuff, but you DO know how to drive, right?" asked Riza nervously.

"No." replied Roy simply. "Buckle up!" And faster than lightning, the car moved forward with a jolt.

"We are doomed." said Jean. Roy was driving to the military base, which was noticeably far from where they all lived.

After a horrific car ride, they finally arrived at their destination. As Roy stopped the car, Riza and Jean tumbled out of the back seats.

"We lived! We lived to see land again!" sobbed Jean.

"Aw, come on. My driving wasn't that bad." complained Roy.

"You know how my grandpa drives. All crazy and halty? Your driving is like that, times a billion." Riza.

"Whatever. We have to find something." replied Roy.

"Yeah, by the way, why ARE we here?" asked Jean.

"I'm gonna try and see if I can find the case file for my parents' death. The military usually keeps info like that for it's officers."

"What are you hopping to gain?" asked Riza.

"See, my parents told me that their death was actually a hit and run murder." explained Roy.

"Oh, not that again." groaned Riza. "I think you are insane."

"No. Guys. I swear, I'm telling you the pure truth. Please. You've gotta believe me." begged Roy.

"Well, if there are ghosts, then what does this have to with you?" asked Jean.

"See, ever since they died, their spirits have been stranded in our world, because their death was never truly solved. So they'll be stuck here forever until the truth is found. And it looks like I'm the only one who can do anything."

"I see. Classic yurei. Yurei are the spirits of people who died from a wrong done to them, or if they die in a shocking way like murder or suicide. Or if proper rituals aren't done. They are usually stranded in our world until their problem is resolved." explained Riza.

"That's why I've been acting so nuts lately. I've been worrying about their ghosts." said Roy. "I just want them to rest in peace and stuff."

"Well, you've got some help. But your brother, sister and entire community thinks that your crazy or on drugs or something." said Jean.

"Things will blow over in a while. I think." said Roy. "Lets go."

The threesome went into the building. They immediately saw Riza's grandpa, Colonel Grumman.

"Uh. Hi grandpa!" said Riza, hesitantly.

"Oh, Riza! How's my favorite granddaughter doing?" asked Grumman, hugging her.

"I'm your only granddaughter! And I'm doing well." replied Riza.

"So, what are you three doing here?" asked Grumman.

"We're doing a… project…?" lied Jean.

"A project, huh? What's he project for?" asked Grumman.

"Uh, It's for science. See, we all decided to use my parents, but since they aren't here, we're here to see if we can use some files for info. We're gonna do a pedigree chart." added Roy.

"A pedigree chart?" asked Grumman.

"Oh, a pedigree chart is used by genealogists to track genetics using genotypes and phenotypes. It also utilizes dominant and recessive genes in parents and offspring." replied Roy. By the way, he feels very smart right now.

"Uh huh. Well, go ahead to the files room. And if anyone asks, just tell them I let you three in."

"Thanks grandpa!" said Riza. The three of them ran into the files room. Roy found his parent's file, and took it out. He sat down on the floor cross-legged and opened the thick manila folder. Riza and Jean were standing guard outside. Roy continued scanning the pages, trying to find as much info as he could.

Time passed by. The door suddenly opened.

"Roy. Roooooyyyy……. Roy!" coaxed Riza, as she tried to wake up her friend.

"Huh? Oh. How long was I in here?" asked Roy.

"About, 2, maybe 2 ½ hours." replied Jean, checking his watch.

"Did you find anything?" asked Riza.

"Yeah. I'll tell you on the way home."

The three of them once again pilled into the car. When the car was moving, Roy began explaining.

"See, at first, it was a suspected murder. A guy named, uh, Madson was a prime suspect. But since they couldn't pin anything on him, the case was closed as an accident. The strange thing is, that the day before his trial, he escaped from prison and was never recaptured ever since." said Roy, as he drove like he always did. Badly.

"Yup. It's always bad when your murderer has the word 'mad' in his name." said Jean.

The car ride was going just fine, uh all things considered, when the sound of police sirens filled the air.

"Crap, the police." cursed Roy. "Guess I gotta shake 'em." Roy started driving like the bad guys do when they're trying to get away from a police car. As you probably guessed, it made his driving a billion times WORSE. The chase would have been something for the record books. If Roy hadn't crashed head on into a tree… Don't worry. No one was severely injured. Just a few cuts and bumps.

Our gang ended up at the police station, where they were held for questioning.

"What are your names?" asked the police officer.

"Travis." replied Roy.

"Colleen." replied Riza.

"Mike." replied Jean. The three friends snickered. This got the police man angry.

"Very funny, delinquents. Give me your real names and an adult to contact."

"Jean Havoc."

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Roy Mustang."

"Did you say Mustang? Mustang… That sounds damn familiar." said the policeman.

Roy wrote down his home phone number and the officer called his house.

"Hello. This is East City police department. I have a Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc here. I was given this number. Are you a parent or guardian of one of these individuals?" asked the officer over the phone.

"Yeah. Roy is my little brother." replied Gavin.

"Excuse me, but how old are you kid?"

"Uh, 18."

"Barely legal."

"Huh?"

"Could you just come here and claim the punks?"

"Whatever, man. I might be a while though."

"Just get here."

"Whatever, dude." Both sides hung up.

About an hour and a half, Gavin finally arrived.

"What took you so long, kid?" asked the officer angrily.

"Don't have to whine, man. I had to skateboard all the way here. My car's missing, so there we go." replied Gavin.

"Your car? By any chance is your license plate number AHC383?" asked the officer.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"These delinquents were driving a vehicle with this license number."

"You three jacked my car?"

"I'm sorry Gavin, but I didn't mean to give your car a dent the size of Alaska." said Roy.

"You crashed my car?!?!"

"Oops, I thought you already knew… Heh heh…"

"Gavin? Gavin Mustang?" said the officer in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's my name. Thanks for reminding me." said Gavin, sarcastically.

"Now I remember. You're the little punk that got away!"

"Did you just call me a punk? Dude! I find that as a derogatory term. Oh, I remember you! You're one of the guys who were trying to catch the gang I was in!"

"I never was able to get a hold of you, you urchin."

"Hmm, Maybe it was because you were always eating a _doughnut_ when you were on patrol."

"Why you…" The officer and Gavin continued to argue. As they argued, Roy grabbed a set of keys on the nearby desk. Roy snuck out into the parking lot, where he jumped into a police car. He started the car, and drove off.

The argument ceased when they heard the insanely loud screeching of tires on asphalt. Everyone ran outside to the parking lot.

"That little bastard stole my car!" cursed the officer.

"Don't you dare call my little brother a bastard." said Gavin.

"I'll call him whatever I want."

"You are freakin' rude. You know that?"

"Uh, Gavin. Don't mean to be a bother, but uh, HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIND ROY!" interjected Jean.

"That's the easy part, Jean." said Riza.

"What makes you think that this'll be easy?!" asked Jean.

"Because. There are skid marks trailing the car for about _two miles_!" replied Riza. "I don't think finding and following him will be rocket science."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, miss Einstein. Let's go." said Jean.

"How are we gonna follow him? On foot." asked Riza.

"Well you guys are running. I'm skateboarding. Sorry, but it sucks to be you guys." replied Gavin. Everyone gave him a dirty look. "Don't just stand around, let's go!" Gavin skateboarded off. Everyone followed.

Meanwhile, Roy some how managed to find the exact place where his murderer guy was. It was in an alley, in a quiet part of town. He was selling illegal drugs to a group of people. When the customers left, Roy walked up to the man.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" asked the man.

He was a stocky, average sized man, who looked about 50, but only because of his heavy drug and alcohol abuse. According to his file, he would currently be around 30-35. Roy's face darkened when he realized that he was face to face with a serial killer.

"Well, kid. You gonna leave, or do I have to shoot some sense into you?" The man pulled out a gun and aimed it toward Roy. Roy hesitated.

"You- you killed them." said Roy darkly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You killed my parents." The man laughed.

"Ha! So what? Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? You gonna try and turn me in? Or are you gonna fight me? You just dug your own grave kid." the man started shooting. Roy barely managed to dodge all but one. He got shot in the shoulder. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his gloves. He sent fire blasting towards the man. The others saw smoke from the explosion emanate from a small cluster of buildings. Gavin went towards the alley. He peered into the alley, only to witness the man shoot his little brother again. The man was singed here and the, but didn't seem to fazed. Gavin snapped when he thought of two things. One: This man was attempting to kill his brother. And two: He was the twisted bastard who killed his mom and dad. He ran towards the man, taking a few hits from his gun. He punched the man in the jaw. He grabbed his shirt collar and punched him. And punched over and over.

"You sick, twisted son of a bitch! You killed my parents! You killed tons of innocent lives! And for what fucking reason?! None! And now you're trying to kill my brother!" Gavin dropped the man, who was now knocked unconscious. Gavin walked over to Roy.

"Gavin…"

"Are you okay, Roy?" asked Gavin.

"Just a few gunshots. Nothing big." Gavin and Roy both smiled wryly. As they spoke, policemen took the man away. Roy walked to Riza and Jean.

"Sorry I dragged you guys into this, it's just that-" said Roy. Riza kissed him on the cheek before he could finish. Roy blushed.

"I was so worried about you Roy." said Riza. She gave him a quick hug, then pulled away.

"Just don't think that I like you like you or anything. You're like a brother. That's all."

Later that day, when Roy and Gavin were back home from a quick trip to the E.R. Sara looked at them, and hugged them quickly.

"God, you guys are idiots. You almost get yourselves killed. But I'm glad you two are okay." Sara smiled. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. "But that's only because with you two gone, there would be no one left to torture and cook and stuff for me."

"I'm glad everything's resolved. But Roy. You trashed my car. You do know what this means, right?"

"No?"

"I'll have to skateboard to school every day until my car's fixed!" cried Gavin. "But it was kinda weird seeing that police officer again. Heh. You set a police station on fire _one _time, and he remembers you for life." Roy gave him a look.

"What?!" asked Roy. Gavin looked very suspicious.

"Uh, wakarimasen! Gomen nasai!" said Gavin running off to his room. ( I don't understand! Sorry!)

"No Gavin! Come back here!" yelled Roy. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Sumimasen, ike masen!" (Sorry, I can't!)

"Stop that Gavin! I don't know that much Japanese!"

Gavin continued responding in Japanese for a couple hours. It got really annoying. Ha ha!

Everything returned to normal. Roy stopped seeing ghosts, people stopped thinking he was high all the time, and Gavin got his car back. Eventually….

THE END!

Author's notes: I am really fond of all of the humor in this story. I also tossed in some drama, to even it out a little. I only used the murderer's name once! Funny, huh? By the way, did you notice that when Roy and Gavin argued, they both said dammit? They must both like that word. Also, there was the part where Roy crashed into the glass door. I only noticed after I typed it that it was just like the beginning of Mulan, when her dog slams into the wall. Ah, I love that movie… And sorry for any typos in this. To lazy to proof read. Eh. You know all the disclaimer junk, but I thought of something! Everyone belongs to ME! Young Roy, Riza and Jean are my creations! BWAHAHA! Gavin and Sara belong to me! Hee hee hee!


End file.
